


Efêmero

by Pandae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae
Summary: Sehun achava que conhecia Huang Zitao como ninguém. Antes de namorados e o primeiro amor um do outro, eles eram melhores amigos e Sehun tinha certeza de que ele nunca seria abandonado. Então, na manhã daquela quarta-feira, quando foi acordado por Quíron e submetido a vários e vários interrogatórios sobre o paradeiro de Zitao... Ele soube que estava errado. Fugir do Acampamento Meio-Sangue não havia sido a pior coisa que o Huang fizera – quem dera o fosse, teria tornado os últimos meses bem mais fáceis para Sehun –, mas as chacinas e todos os detalhes que pareciam apontar para o cumprimento da nova Grande Profecia tornaram a vida de todos um inferno.E ele sabia que não era sua obrigação colocar um fim nisso. Mas que escolha ele tinha além de ir atrás daquele que um dia o fizera acreditar no amor?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Efêmero

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, tudo bem?  
> É a primeira vez que tento postar algo no Ao3 e espero estar fazendo tudo certo ahahah  
> Algumas observações sobre essa história:  
> 1\. Ela também é postada em outra plataforma (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/efemero-17337953)  
> 2\. Ela foi fruto de um desafio do Clube dos Flopinhos  
> 3\. Espero que gostem

_**O sangue derramado** _

_**Os corpos espalhados pelo chão** _

_**A morte dos inocentes será o primeiro sinal** _

_**Para o despertar do Caos.** _

_**Contaminado pelo mal,** _

_**O herdeiro da Morte guiará a raça humana** _

_**Para seu terrível final.** _

**21 de agosto de 2019**

Mais um dia comum na vida de milhares de pessoas, entre elas o tão sonhador Kim Jongdae, um jovem simples e bondoso com milhares de sonhos e uma vida inteira pela frente. Ele enfrentou o dia difícil no trabalho com o seu tão característico sorriso no rosto, sem se deixar abalar nem mesmo pelas humilhações impostas pelo seu chefe ou as horas extras que fora obrigado a cumprir por não conseguir dizer “não” para seu colega que foi embora mais cedo. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que ele poderia vencer o mundo se não deixasse que tirassem seu sorriso. 

Por isso, ele tinha a fé inabalável que seu otimismo era sua melhor arma. Se ele encarasse o mundo como um copo transbordando – nem meio cheio nem meio vazio, o que poderia dar errado?

Faltando exatamente dez minutos para às 22hs, Jongdae finalmente foi liberado para ir embora. Despediu-se de todos e dirigiu-se para o metrô mais próximo cantarolando uma música que ele mesmo havia composto, aquele era um segredo que ele guardava a sete palmos: o seu amor incondicional pela música e sua esperança de algum dia vencer sua insegurança e mostrar para o mundo suas composições.

Assim que chegou ao metrô, agradeceu aos céus por não ter tantas pessoas quanto normalmente. Apesar de ser tão sociável, multidões às vezes o assustavam, principalmente quando não conhecia ninguém no local. Jongdae respirou fundo e virou-se para ir em direção a sua plataforma, acabando por trombar sem querer em um garoto. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando o observou de perto, murmurando um pedido de desculpas timidamente antes de se afastar. O garoto possuía uma aura um tanto assustadora e a forma como ele ficara parado exatamente no mesmo local sem demonstrar nenhuma reação deixara Jongdae um tanto apavorado.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram, Jongdae não conseguiu tirar de sua mente a imagem daquele garoto. Ele usava roupas pretas da cabeça aos pés contrastando com sua pele pálida, quase como se ele estivesse doente, e para piorar a situação ainda havia aquele bizarro sobretudo velho que Jongdae podia jurar ter visto uma mancha de sangue – ou talvez fosse apenas ketchup. Por baixo do capuz, Jongdae conseguira ver mechas de um cabelo preto caindo sobre seus olhos e olheiras tão profundas que o faziam se questionar há quanto tempo o garoto não dormia. No entanto, o que deixara Jongdae apavorado e o fizera querer se afastar correndo não fora nada disso… Foram os olhos dele. Em um segundo eram tão pretos quanto a noite e, no segundo seguinte, Jongdae vira um brilho prateado totalmente surreal. Talvez tudo não passasse de uma alucinação devido ao cansaço, mas não impedira o jovem Kim de sair correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mal sabia Kim Jongdae que, na verdade, não apenas a sua como a de todos aqueles pobres mortais realmente dependiam disso.

Ele ainda estava perdido em pensamentos, relembrando cada detalhe do rosto daquele garoto e pensando o quanto de tudo aquilo não passava de sua imaginação, quando um velho que passava em sua frente colocou a mão na própria garganta e caiu de joelhos no chão. Jongdae arregalou os olhos, o calafrio em sua espinha se alastrando por todo seu corpo antes dele reagir e jogar-se ao lado do velho murmurando palavras de conforto e gritando para alguém chamar uma ambulância, porém o homem em seus braços já não respirava mais.

Levantou os olhos pronto para gritar mais, talvez as pessoas não estivessem ouvindo e talvez ainda tivesse uma chance de salvar o velho caído em sua frente… Sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta e os olhos se arregalarem ainda mais, agora ele tremia descontroladamente enquanto via cada pessoa naquele terminal cair no chão, exatamente da mesma forma que o velho.

O garoto estranho ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar em que trombara com ele, indiferente a todas as pessoas que caiam ao seu redor. 

Jongdae se levantou, sentindo as pernas falharem enquanto tentava organizar alguma coisa em sua mente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que precisava fugir dali o quanto antes. Quase como se pressentindo que ainda havia alguém de pé pronto para fugir – ou quase como se tivesse sido proposital deixar Jongdae vivo por último – o garoto virou-se e o encarou diretamente. Seus olhos agora estavam completamente prateados e gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa, as olheiras pareciam ainda mais fundas e um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz. Jongdae sentiu sua garganta se fechar, sufocando-o lentamente, levou as duas mãos ao próprio pescoço arfando em busca de ar e orando a todas as divindades para que alguém o ajudasse.

A última coisa que o jovem sonhador viu antes de tombar foi o brilho prateado dos olhos de alguém sem alma. 

No dia seguinte, a manchete mundial era sobre um vazamento de gás que matou cento e treze pessoas em uma estação de metrô em Seul.

— O que você acha, Zeus? – Disse um homem escorando na cadeira, à sua frente haviam telas de computadores, todas passando a cena que ocorrera na noite anterior.

— Eu não sei como pará-lo, Hermes, não sei o que fazer. – Zeus suspirou. – Afinal, qual o objetivo dele? 

— Quem sabe? Talvez ele queira chamar atenção ou uma demonstração grátis de seu poder... Ou talvez esteja cumprindo ordens. Já tivemos uns bons exemplos de jovens que fizeram coisas horríveis enquanto manipulados. – Disse Hermes dando de ombros sem conseguir evitar lembrar-se de um de seus filhos. – Olha isso aqui.

O deus apontou para uma das telas. Ali, o garoto estava parado de costas, ao seu redor cento e treze pessoas caídas no chão. Após alguns segundos ele virou-se de frente para a câmera e ergueu uma das mãos fazendo um minúsculo coração com os dedos. Não dava para ver seu rosto graças ao capuz, mas tudo indicava que só podia ser uma pessoa e Zeus sabia que deveria ter matado aquele maldito semideus no momento em que soube de sua existência.

Talvez não fosse tarde demais para consertar seu erro. 

— Nós devemos matá-lo. É inadmissível que ele saia impune depois de matar tantas pessoas, já foram quantas? Trezentas? Quatrocentas pessoas inocentes? – Zeus respirou fundo antes de encarar o deus ao seu lado – Espalhe para todo o mundo que eu quero ele, Hermes. Diga que eu realizarei qualquer desejo para quem trouxer Huang Zitao, vivo ou morto, até mim.

_**Da criança outrora incrédula** _

_**A escolha será** _

_**O sacrifício daquilo que mais importa** _

_**Ou a felicidade maldita em seu coração** _

_**E através de sua mão** _

_**A existência da humanidade se prolongará** _

_**Ou para sempre se extinguirá?** _

**13 de setembro de 2019**

Faziam cinco dias desde o último massacre, em Nova Orleans, e exatamente sessenta e oito dias desde que tudo começara, o que – por acaso – era a mesma quantidade de tempo que Sehun não conseguia dormir direito. Incrivelmente, também faziam cinco dias que ninguém tinha sinal de Huang Zitao, era quase como se o garoto nunca tivesse pisado na face da terra – e nem no submundo, vale ressaltar.

E olha que as coisas ficaram feias nos últimos tempos, especialmente depois que Zeus colocara a cabeça de Zitao à prêmio, há exatos vinte e três dias.

Mesmo que uma quantidade absurda de semideuses tenham partido do Acampamento Meio-Sangue para irem atrás do Huang – e nenhum deles havia retornado até então, o Sr. D. não havia movido um dedo para interferir no destino desses pobres coitados... Até o massacre de Nova Orleans em que quase quatrocentas pessoas tinham sido encontradas mortas em uma festa beneficente, ninguém sabia dizer qual havia sido a causa. Então, depois do maior ataque desde que as chacinas começaram, o Sr. D. decidiu que estava na hora de enviar o melhor grupo de semideuses em uma missão para acabar logo com essa merda toda. 

Sehun, por outro lado, tinha a teoria de que, na verdade, Dionísio estava entediado e pouco se fodendo para as chacinas ou para a profecia que talvez estivesse se cumprindo naquele momento. Seja como for, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue havia sido dominado por uma sede de sangue ainda mais incontrolável e quem tivesse o melhor desempenho no torneio daquela noite seria escolhido para a Grande Missão, como haviam denominado. 

Todos queriam essa oportunidade só para ter a droga de um pedido sendo realizado pela porcaria de um deus qualquer – que por azar era o Senhor do Olimpo e blábláblá. Sehun não ligava para essas merdas, não mais. 

Jogou as coisas na mochila com uma raiva descomunal. Às vezes achava que tinha tido um erro na sua reclamação porque com tanto ódio guardado, achava um tanto improvável ser filho da deusa do amor. Mas ali estava ele, o único filho de Afrodite que costumava não acreditar no amor, prestes a fazer uma loucura pela droga desse sentimento que perfurava sua alma e seu coração como se fosse uma espada de dois gumes. 

— Espero que esteja arrumando suas coisas para ir ao torneio, Sehun. – A voz fria de Kyungsoo, filho de Atena e seu atual melhor amigo, o tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Claro, Kyung. – Sehun forçou um sorriso e viu o outro revirar os olhos fechando a porta do Chalé atrás de si. Ali estavam apenas os dois, todos os outros semideuses preocupados demais com o torneio.

— Não. – Era apenas uma palavra, mas estava tão carregada de coisas não ditas nas entrelinhas que Sehun apenas interrompeu seus movimentos e forçou um sorriso triste.

— Eu preciso, Kyung. Você sabe disso.

— Ele não quer ser encontrado, Sehun. – Kyungsoo se aproximou, seus olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos – Estão todos atrás dele, os próprios deuses o caçaram e não o encontraram. Dois dos semideuses mais brilhantes desse Acampamento até hoje não voltaram e muito provavelmente estão mortos. Vão realizar a porra de uma Grande Missão apenas para caçá-lo, tenha um pouco de bom senso e-

— Ninguém o conhece como eu. – Sehun o interrompeu – Eu só preciso encontrá-lo e ver com os meus próprios olhos que o Tao ainda é o m-

— Ele não é!

— Mas e se alguma parte dele que eu conheci ainda estiver lá?

— E você acha que é capaz de salvá-lo? Da fúria dos deuses? – Kyungsoo revirou os olhos parecendo cansado demais para alguém de tão tenra idade – E, supondo que você o encontre e perceba que ele não é mais o mesmo, o que vai fazer? Vai matá-lo?

Sehun não respondeu. Kyungsoo não o entendia, mas como poderia? Seu amigo era a pessoa mais racional que conhecia, como poderia ele entender alguém como Sehun?

— Sehun, só pense. Sei que é meio difícil para você, sabe? Pensar. Mas tente. – Sehun soltou uma risada sem humor algum.

— Eu preciso tentar, Kyung. – Murmurou.

— Você já pensou na possibilidade de acabar guiando os deuses até ele? Ou pior ainda, passou pela sua cabeça que no momento em que colocar os pés para fora desse Acampamento sem autorização você será um d-

— Desertor. E desertores não possuem uma segunda chance, eu sei. – Sehun se aproximou do amigo puxando-o para um abraço – Eu conheço as regras, Kyung. E não tem nada que você possa dizer que eu já não tenha pensado antes.

Kyungsoo não disse nada, sentia um gosto estranho na boca como sempre acontecia quando pressentia que algo daria errado e mesmo que sua vontade fosse amarrar Sehun ali para não deixá-lo acabar com sua vida, ele sabia que tinha que deixar o filho de Afrodite trilhar seu próprio caminho. Por mais imbecil e mortal que fosse.

— Sabe, Kyung… Acho que talvez eu vá precisar de uma distração maior que o torneio...

— Não vou ser seu cúmplice. – A voz do filho de Atena saiu abafada por estar com o rosto afundado no peito de Sehun, sentindo-se um tanto inebriado pelo aroma suave que desprendia-se de seu amigo.

— Okay.

— No entanto, eu preciso muito falar com o Quíron sobre aquele idiota do filho de Eros. Acredito que eu deva demorar uns dez a quinze minutos até explicar toda a situação para ele.

— É o suficiente.

Sehun afastou-se de seu amigo e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. Sabia de todas as coisas que poderiam dar errado nessa jornada imprudente que estava se dispondo a ir, mas parte de si torcia para que sua mãe o ajudasse apesar de todos os pesares e que tudo desse certo de um jeito que iria contra todas as coisas em que costumava a acreditar.

Suspirou fazendo uma prece silenciosa para sua mãe, torcendo para que ela sentisse orgulho de si porque, afinal de contas, ele estava _apenas_ se dispondo a perder tudo por um amor impossível. Exatamente tudo o que Afrodite mais prezava. 

☠♡

A primeira vez que Sehun vira Zitao, havia sido no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde seu aniversário e ele ainda era um garoto não-reclamado que dormia no Chalé de Hermes junto com várias outras crianças. Se fechasse seus olhos, Sehun conseguiria ver claramente o momento em que aquele garoto franzino entrara no acampamento sendo escoltado pelo próprio Quíron, suas roupas rasgadas e sujas de uma mistura de terra e sangue. 

Naquela noite, o Chalé de Hermes não falava de outra coisa. Os boatos haviam chegado a um ponto em que já diziam que ele era filho de um dos Três Grandes e que havia enfrentado um Minotauro para chegar ali, Sehun fez questão de lembrar a todos que essa era a história de Percy Jackson e não do garoto que chegara agora a pouco no Acampamento… Então, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o menino fora cercado por todos os moradores do Chalé de Hermes no instante em que pusera seus pés no local.

Sehun não se aproximara em nenhum momento. Sentado em sua cama, o Oh havia observado a forma arredia que o garoto se comportava, o jeito como ele parecia apenas um menino assustado e como ele parecia apenas querer fugir de todo aquele tumulto. Quando as luzes foram apagadas e todos já estavam dormindo, Sehun lembrava-se de ouvir o choro baixinho vindo do recém-chegado. Pensando com calma agora, talvez tivesse sido naquele instante que ele sentiu-se simpatizar com Huang Zitao pela primeira vez. Ele sempre tivera um fraco pelos pobres e oprimidos.

No entanto, foi apenas quase dois meses depois que eles trocaram as primeiras palavras, quando ele próprio havia sido reclamado e ganhara a droga da bênção de Afrodite. Praticamente todos os campistas vieram até ele elogiá-lo pela sua reclamação e que já imaginavam que aquela deusa era sua mãe – uma mentira das grandes, Sehun sabia, mesmo que ele fosse meio temperamental e tudo o mais, nem ele próprio imaginaria que seria filho justamente de Afrodite, imagine aqueles perdedores! – no entanto, Huang Zitao permanecera sentado afastado de todos os outros. Sehun não saberia dizer o que o havia impulsionado a sentar-se ao lado do menino e puxar assunto, mas ele agradecia a todas as divindades existentes por ter tido coragem para fazer aquilo porque conhecer Zitao fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida, isso ele poderia afirmar com toda a certeza.

Oh Sehun tinha doze anos e havia recém recebido a bênção de Afrodite quando sentiu seu coração bater mais forte pela primeira vez, mas para ele aquilo _ainda_ não significava nada.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Huang Zitao era o garoto mais doce do universo e passar o tempo com ele tornou-se a sua coisa favorita do mundo. Sehun simplesmente adorava a forma inocente como Tao encarava tudo, adorava como o garoto se tornava uma pessoa completamente diferente quando estavam apenas eles e adorava especialmente sua risada de hiena sempre que achava algo hilário.

— Como _você_ pode não acreditar no amor? – Zitao questionou em uma tarde em que estavam sentados na praia após quase terem morrido no muro de escalada, quase um ano depois desde que se tornaram amigos. 

— Achei que você soubesse, Taozi. – Sehun deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. 

— Mas, Hunnie, pensa comigo. Se o amor não existe, sua mãe se torna deusa _do quê?_

— Sei lá… De um fenômeno neurobiológico?

— Você diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou. – Tao cruzou os braços voltando a olhar para o horizonte, os lábios contorcidos em um biquinho emburrado que o deixava mais fofo do que alguém deveria ser, na opinião de Sehun.

— E você já? – Ele rebateu esticando sua mão para cutucar a bochecha do amigo.

— Não é esse o ponto, é só que o amor é muito mais do que um simples “fenômeno neurobiológico”. É o sentimento mais puro do mundo, é… É inexplicável. – Tao encerrou parecendo satisfeito com sua resposta.

— Seja como for, não é grande coisa. Nós temos treze anos, Taozi, o que sabemos sobre o amor?– Sehun levantou-se esticando a mão para o amigo que não demorou a segurá-la – Uma corrida até o pavilhão?

Aos treze anos, tudo era simples. Até mesmo as missões que Sehun era enviado – porque Zitao nunca tinha permissão para sair do Acampamento já que ele era um alvo para monstros, aparentemente, e ninguém sabia explicar o motivo – eram fáceis. Os dois passavam o dia juntos, treinando e se divertindo como dois babuínos sem um pingo de educação, e talvez era por isso que Sehun passara a ser evitado por seus meio-irmãos.

Não que ele se importasse, é claro.

Foi também aos treze que ambos começaram a montar um itinerário de viagem, dentro de uma caverna pra lá do Punho de Zeus. Era apenas uma coisa idiota que eles começaram a fazer juntos, uma brincadeira em que apontavam os lugares que queriam conhecer no futuro sem se importar com a localização ou com os possíveis empecilhos, e fingiam que um dia iriam visitá-los juntos.

— Seul? – Tao perguntou abraçando o amigo por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro enquanto encaravam o mapa. 

— Meu pai nasceu lá, ele contava várias histórias incríveis. – Sehun deixou seu corpo relaxar de encontro ao de seu amigo – Vamos nos divertir muito lá, você vai ver.

— Eu sempre me divirto quando estou com você, Hunnie.

— Eu sei. – Sehun respondeu em um tom falsamente arrogante.

E Tao riu, daquele jeitinho que fazia seu corpo vibrar e aquecia o coração de Sehun de um jeito único.

☠♡

Sehun abriu os olhos de uma vez, havia cometido o erro de cochilar no ônibus. Sabia que um erro desses poderia custar sua vida caso aparecesse um monstro ou qualquer coisa do tipo e não estava em seus planos morrer tão novo. Olhou pela janela observando as árvores passarem em um borrão do lado de fora, provavelmente já estavam quase em Woods Hole e Sehun não pode deixar de se preocupar por não ter enfrentado nenhum empecilho até ali. 

Parecia fácil demais. E se havia algo que Sehun tinha aprendido em todos os seus quase dezessete anos de vida era que nada era fácil na vida de um semideus.

O ônibus parou. Era quase como um sinal para ele e Sehun levantou-se de seu banco sem pensar duas vezes, caminhando apressadamente para a frente do veículo antes que o único semáforo da cidadezinha abrisse. Bateu duas vezes na porta antes do motorista abrí-la e rosnar para ele com voz de poucos amigos:

— Você vai descer aqui, garoto?

Sehun assentiu sem dizer nada e saiu do ônibus quase ao mesmo tempo que o sinal abria. Parado na calçada, ele observou o ônibus até perdê-lo de vista e então olhou em volta.

Não havia ninguém na rua, mas também o que esperar de um local com tão poucos habitantes? Ele riu sem humor algum, tinha sido Tao quem colocara aquele local na lista porque, segundo ele, os passeios de barco que dariam juntos valeriam a pena. E agora ali estava ele, Oh Sehun, sozinho e sem a mínima ideia de qual caminho seguir.

Também não era como se houvesse muitas opções, tudo o que precisava fazer era colocar a cabeça no lugar e tentar pensar como seu melhor amigo para que soubesse qual caminho seguir. Respirou fundo e apertou a alça da mochila tentado a desistir de tudo, não havia nenhuma garantia de que ZiTao realmente estaria ali – mesmo que até agora ele tivesse seguido a risca o itinerário dos dois. 

Um relâmpago iluminou o céu fazendo com que Sehun se sobressalta-se e logo ele puxou o capuz torcendo, como uma criança, para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa que fosse. A chuva começou devagar, as gotas caindo geladas e Sehun ergueu o rosto, deixando que elas o atingissem. Fechou os olhos sentindo a água gelada batendo contra si e murmurou baixinho:

— Você consegue, Sehun.

Só então ele começou a andar, seguindo a direção do barulho agitado do mar, sem nem ao menos perceber as sombras que o observavam protegidas pelas árvores ao redor.

☠♡

Sehun dera seu primeiro beijo aos treze anos com a garota mais popular do acampamento, uma filha de Apolo. Quando seus irmãos perguntaram eufóricos como havia sido o beijo, porque era claro que ele estaria se mostrando um legítimo filho de Afrodite e logo pararia de andar com o garoto estranho não-reclamado, tudo o que Sehun respondera fora:

— Ela baba demais.

E um dar de ombros despreocupados. Talvez ele realmente não tivesse salvação. 

Durante um ano inteiro, Sehun beijara mais garotas do que o esperado para alguém como ele. E todas as vezes via-se obrigado a repetir discursos parecidos porque, para ele, nenhuma garota beijava bem o suficiente.

Foi aos catorze anos que ele começou a desconfiar que o problema era ele. Afinal, quem é que prestava mais atenção a técnica do beijo do que às sensações que ele deveria eliciar?

— Eu acho que é você que beija mal. – Tao zombou jogando-se ao seu lado na arena e Sehun fechou a cara ainda mais. 

Ele estava em um péssimo humor. 

— Por que você não cala a boca? – Sehun levantou-se exasperado.

— Toquei em um ponto delicado, foi? – Tao revirou os olhos.

Sehun não respondeu de imediato. Ele estava bravo e confuso, tudo o que ele menos precisava era do amigo enchendo seu saco.

— E afinal de contar o que _você_ sabe sobre beijos, Zitao? – Sehun soltou uma risada anasalada, sabia que estava sendo maldoso e infantil, mas ele não conseguia se importar naquele momento.

Tao deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para os filhos de Apolo jogando basquete ali perto no instante que uma garota fazia uma cesta de três pontos da metade da quadra.

— Talvez eu saiba mais do que você pensa, Sehun.

— Sério? Não seja idiota. – Sehun não pode deixar de rir naquele momento – Não é como se alguma garota do Acampamento fosse louca o bastante para quer beijar justo _você_ , Tao. 

Os olhos de Tao cintilaram e ele colocou-se de pé também, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão um tanto decepcionada e Sehun se arrependeu no mesmo momento pelo que disse. Sabia que havia passado dos limites, o amigo não lidava muito bem com o fato de ser rejeitado pela maioria dos campistas e tudo o que queria era voltar no tempo e não ter dito aquilo porque, por mais idiota que fosse, era nítido que Zitao havia ficado chateado.

— Talvez não as garotas. – A voz de Tao saiu baixinha e ele abriu um sorriso falso – Sabe, Sehun? Você é exatamente igual eles, um legítimo filho de Afrodite. 

Sehun observou seu amigo se afastar, seu coração parecia ter sido quebrado em mil pedacinhos que nunca mais se colariam. Era a primeira vez que ele brigava com Zitao e ele não conseguia parar de se odiar por ter sido tão infantil e tão… Parecido com a maioria de seus irmãos.

☠♡

_Cuidado._

A palavra chegou aos seus ouvidos como um sussurro suave trazido pelo vento. A chuva fina caía sem parar e, mesmo que todos seus sentidos estivessem alertas, ele não conseguiu antecipar o golpe que o atingiu jogando-o no chão. Rosnou irritado colocando-se de pé em um salto, o chicote – o qual outrora era uma pulseira de couro – já em suas mãos pronto para acabar com seja lá o que estivesse enchendo seu saco. 

Sehun a viu antes que um segundo golpe o atingisse, vinda diretamente das árvores à sua esquerda. Girou nos calcanhares lançando o chicote para a frente como se fosse uma extensão de seus braços e um grunhido agudo escapou por entre as presas da mulher quando as pontas cortantes da arma quase atingiram seu rosto. 

Ela tinha quase dois metros de altura e a face um dia já fora bonita, talvez há milhares de anos quando ela ainda era uma rainha e não o demônio que o rodeava naquele instante. Mas agora, seu rosto parecia um tanto distorcido e seus olhos arregalados pareciam contornados de sangue. Ela estava nua da cintura para cima e, da cintura para baixo, uma longa cauda de serpente estendia-se pelo chão. 

Lâmia. 

— Você não vai roubar meu prêmio, cria de Afrodite. – Sibilou ela antes de avançar novamente para cima do semideus.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, aquilo significava apenas que ele estava certo e seu Taozi realmente estava ali. E mesmo que ele estivesse sentindo todo o seu corpo vibrar em expectativa, Sehun não era tão amador a ponto de deixar-se dominar por suas emoções durante uma batalha e essa pequena distração que durara tão poucos segundos já fora o suficiente para que mais um golpe o atingisse. 

A Lâmia era rápida demais, isso era um fato. Sehun respirou fundo antes de saltar para o lado e jogar o chicote em uma espiral em direção a criatura, a ponta afiada teria se enrolado em um de seus braços se ela não tivesse se movido no último segundo fazendo que apenas um corte profundo se abrisse na pele.

E mesmo que a ponta de seu chicote estivesse envenenada, ele sabia que não funcionaria muito bem com uma criatura, tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que pelo menos a retardasse – não que ele tivesse tanta sorte. Na mente do semideus não havia mais nenhuma distração enquanto ele golpeava incessantemente em direção a Lâmia, o chicote se movendo em ângulos anormais como se fosse controlado pelos pensamentos de Sehun, seus sentidos tão afiados que ele conseguia ver cada retesar de músculo por parte da mulher-cobra ou até mesmo antecipar de qual lado ela atacaria daquela vez pela posição da cauda. 

Era em meio a batalhas assim, que Sehun sentia-se quase invencível. 

A criatura atacou de novo, utilizando a cauda para lançar-se pelo ar exatamente como o bote de uma serpente venenosa. Sehun ergueu o braço, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para impedi-la de cair sobre si fazendo o chicote voar para uns bons cinco metros de distância. 

— Eu vou acabar com você e depois vou atrás da minha recompensa. – A Lâmia rosnou mantendo Sehun preso contra o chão, suas garras perfurando os ombros do garoto e o hálito pútrido atingindo em cheio seu rosto. E para piorar ainda mais, havia um rastro de saliva descendo por sua boca entreaberta graças as presas grandes demais para aquela boca nojenta.

— Você já considerou escovar os dentes antes? – O rosto de Sehun se contorceu em um misto de nojo e dor quando as garras afundaram-se ainda mais em sua pele ao mesmo tempo que uma gota de baba pingou em seu rosto quando a criatura se abaixou ainda mais pronta para rasgar sua garganta.

Sehun já conseguia sentir as presas entrando na pele sensível de seu pescoço quando ela se transformou em pó logo em cima de si e a chuva fez um ótimo serviço em grudar aqueles restos mortais na pele do filho de Afrodite. Por cerca de trinta segundos, o semideus não se mexeu nem para passar a mão no próprio rosto e tirar a mistura nojenta de saliva e areia de monstro que se formara. A adrenalina da batalha ainda percorria seu corpo e ele nem ao menos havia soltado a adaga de bronze celestial com que perfurara o coração da Lâmia.

Seus braços protestaram quando ele utilizou-os como apoio para levantar-se, todos os ferimentos latejavam como o inferno e ele tinha quase certeza que havia um pouco da Lâmia dentro de seus olhos porque era surreal que estivesse ardendo tanto. Ergueu a barra da camiseta para limpar o máximo que conseguisse, no entanto não funcionou muito bem porque ele estava todo sujo. 

Ele definitivamente mataria Zitao quando o encontrasse. Porque era _após_ essas mesmas batalhas que toda aquela invencibilidade não importava nem um pouco e tudo o que sobrava era ódio pelas roupas sujas e rasgadas, e pelos ferimentos que demorariam um tempinho para se curarem.

Resmungou baixinho e bateu em suas roupas para tirar o pó, duas pequenas esferas caídas no chão próximas a onde ele estivera sendo pressionado pela criatura chamaram sua atenção e ele agachou-se para pegar, não conseguindo evitar um revirar de olhos ao ver qual era o souvenir ganho.

Um par de olhos. 

Se Sehun recordava-se bem da lenda, o senhor dos céus – porque ele estava evitando até mesmo _pensar_ nos nomes dos deuses visto que todo mundo sabia que nomes tinham poder – havia se “apiedado” de sua amante amaldiçoada e dado a ela a oportunidade de poder retirar seus próprios olhos de vez em quando para descansar da imagem dos filhos mortos. Um ótimo prêmio de consolação. Digno dos deuses. 

Sehun revirou os olhos de novo.

Seus ombros doeram em um lembrete silencioso de que ele quase os perdera e bem, talvez realmente tivesse perdido porque ele ainda estava relutante em olhar os ferimentos e descobrir que agora era um homem sem ombros. Um absurdo, ele sabia. Caminhou até onde sua mochila havia caído durante o combate e agachou-se perto dela para guardar o par de olhos em um dos bolsos. Do outro, retirou um pequeno saco de papel em que guardava vários pedaços de ambrosia que havia furtado da Casa Grande durante a semana anterior a fuga. Colocou um na boca e quase fechou os olhos de prazer ao sentir o gosto doce que tomou conta de seu paladar aliviando quase instantaneamente a dor de seu corpo. Segurando-se para não comer tudo de uma vez e acabar virando pó, Sehun segurou a mochila no braço menos ruim e começou a andar em direção a praia.

Em seu pulso direito, a pulseira de couro com detalhes em bronze celestial já estava firmemente presa esperando a próxima oportunidade de voltar a sua forma original.

☠♡

Sehun não sabia exatamente quando se apaixonara por Huang Zitao, ou talvez ele sempre o amara e só não conseguisse enxergar. Simples assim. No entanto, o filho de Afrodite lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento em que se dera conta disso.

Todos estavam no Pavilhão do Refeitório naquela fatídica noite e uma centena de campistas pareciam se amontoar ao seu redor, contorcendo-se por um um segundo que fosse da atenção do Oh e o tocando como se tivessem intimidade para isso. Ele não sabia quando isso havia acontecido e porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de estar ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele era desagradável. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o maldito charme de Afrodite ou as pessoas só fossem imbecis mesmo, mas a grande questão era que nunca estivera tão rodeado de pessoas quanto naquele último mês.

E nunca estivera mais sozinho também.

Fazia um mês desde aquela briga idiota por um motivo mais idiota ainda, mas parecia que um milênio havia se passado e um abismo havia sido criado entre eles, o qual nunca poderiam transpassar e alcançar um ao outro. Sehun sentia o peito se apertar a cada vez que seu olhar caía sobre a figura solitária sentada na mesa mais distante de todos e a forma como Zitao parecia tão… Tão…

Tão triste.

Quase como se sentisse que estivesse sendo observado, Tao ergueu seus olhos. Por um milésimo de segundo, Sehun se viu perdido nas orbes escuras e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele queria se levantar naquele instante e sentar junto ao amigo, queria rir das brincadeiras idiotas e sentir o calafrio gostoso que percorria sua coluna sempre que o Huang sorria ou sentir ainda a eletricidade que parecia sair da ponta dos dedos de Tao sempre que se tocavam e o calor que preenchia seu corpo quando os braços de seu amigo o envolviam…

Sehun gostaria de dizer que fora naquele momento que aconteceu um estalo em sua mente e ele descobriu que todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos não era simplesmente porque Tao era seu “melhor amigo” e ele sentia falta dele, mas não. Naquele instante tudo o que fez foi desviar o olhar constrangido e focar no assunto que preenchia as conversas da mesa enquanto seu coração permanecia sentado sozinho tão longe de si.

— Sehun. – Kyungsoo, filho de Atena, sentou-se à sua frente e apoiou as mãos na mesa tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

— Kyungsoo.

— Nós precisamos discutir a estratégia para a captura à bandeira de mais tarde. – Ele suspirou – O Chalé de Atena planejou tudo e provavelmente Luhan já passou o resto das coordenadas para vocês, mas eu preciso falar especialmente com você.

Sehun assentiu, sentindo-se cansado. Toda captura a bandeira era assim, pelo menos desde que descobriram sobre seu charme e especialmente desde que sua amizade com Tao fora lançada pro tártaro.

— Eu só vou precisar usar o charme com os guardas para conseguir avançar e pegar a bandeira.

— É isso o que eles esperam que nós façamos. – Kyungsoo sorriu – Você vai ser nosso chamariz, Sehun. Eles vão estar esperando que seja você a fazer isso, por isso você só vai ser a distração enquanto um de nós rouba a bandeira, a Irene vai te ajudar a chegar até lá. Vejo você mais tarde.

E tão rápido quanto chegou, Kyungsoo se foi. Sehun odiava os filhos de Atena tão metidos a espertinho tanto quanto odiava luta corpo a corpo, e graças a esse jogo idiota teria o suficiente dos dois por toda a noite.

Suspirou novamente deixando sua cabeça tombar na mesa e teria permanecido assim por toda a noite se não fosse o som da trombeta e o alvoroço que se apoderou do salão. Estava na hora.

— Hun, se anime. – A voz suave de uma garota qualquer e o toque suave em seus cabelos o fizeram se erguer para assistir a entrada triunfal daqueles dos chalés que iriam liderar àquela captura a bandeira – Nós vamos ganhar, você sabe disso.

Sehun preferiu ficar calado e olhou para a entrada do pavilhão no exato momento que Kyungsoo entrou correndo carregando a enorme bandeira da Casa de Atena. Todos no salão aplaudiram e uivaram como um bando de animais, mas todos só se colocaram de pé no exato momento que Junmyeon entrou do lado oposto do refeitório ostentando o poderoso estandarte da Casa de Zeus.

Ele era o único filho do deus dos céus – pelo menos era. Um dos semideuses mais brilhantes e o preferido do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, a escolha da nação e tudo o mais.

As equipes foram anunciadas e Sehun sentiu um peso em seu estômago ao constatar que seria a primeira vez que estaria no time oposto de Zitao. Desde que se entendia por semideus, conseguia convencer os líderes dos chalés a aceitarem a aliança entre Afrodite e Hermes – porque Zitao ainda era um dos únicos não-reclamados do Acampamento –, mas daquela vez tudo parecia estar errado. E agora seriam inimigos. Estariam um contra o outro. Com um riacho os separando como uma lembrança dolorosa do abismo que partira sua amizade ao meio.

— Heróis! – Quíron falou batendo o casco contra o piso e todos se calaram – Todos conhecem as regras, mas é importante relembrar. O riacho é o limite e a floresta inteira está valendo, todos os itens e habilidades mágicas são permitidas. Não é permitido matar nem aleijar outro semideus. O estandarte deve ser ostentado de modo visível e não é permitido ter mais de dois guardas. Os prisioneiros podem ser desarmados, mas não podem ser amordaçados ou amarrados. Armem-se!

Quíron estendeu os braços e as mesas se encheram de armas, armaduras e tudo o que fosse necessário. Sehun dedilhou o dedo sobre sua pulseira de couro, um tanto satisfeito por não precisar de outras armas. Nunca se dera muito bem com espadas e sempre que lutava com Tao, acabava com um olho roxo e a boca sangrando. Sorriu com a lembrança e estendeu a mão para pegar um capacete com penachos vermelhos, a cor da equipe de Atena. O lado de Zeus estava com os penachos azuis.

— Equipe vermelha, vamos! – Kyungsoo gritou e todos seus aliados o seguiram rumo aos bosques do norte.

Sehun sentiu um toque sutil em seu ombro e virou-se de frente para Irene, filha de Deméter. Ficaram lado a lado por um tempo, em posição, esperando o sinal para que corressem em direção ao sul e, quando a trombeta soou iniciando o jogo, eles simplesmente correram sem pensar muito.

Os brados e sons de espada tomaram conta do bosque e Sehun observou vários aliados em confronto com os campistas azuis. Parte de si torcia para que conseguissem invadir o território inimigo e tomar a bandeira sem que tivesse que de fato entrar em um confronto, mas a vida nunca era fácil demais e quase revirou os olhos quando Junmyeon saltou em sua frente, eletricidade saindo de sua lança e seus cabelos quase brancos esvoaçando por todo lado.

— Deixa ele comigo, Sehun. – Irene disse estreitando os olhos enquanto apertava o cabo de sua espada.

Sehun assentiu voltando a correr, usando as sombras das árvores para não chamar tanta atenção. Era de conhecimento a rivalidade entre os dois semideuses mais brilhantes do Acampamento e, Sehun tinha quase certeza, que tudo aquilo era tesão acumulado.

A medida que se embrenhava no lado sul, o barulho de confrontos ficava mais alto. Três ou quatro rivais entraram em seu caminho, mas infelizmente não tiveram tanta sorte. Sehun não podia ser o melhor do mundo em confrontos direto, só que ele sabia como ninguém a melhor forma de tirar alguém de seu caminho quando queria.

Sentia os músculos doendo quando avistou a bandeira de Zeus, não conseguiu evitar soltar uma risada baixa pela escolha ridícula do local e tão óbvia que chegava a ser esperta.

O estandarte quase brilhava em cima do Punho de Zeus e tudo o que Sehun precisava fazer para ganhar o jogo era chamar a atenção dos guardas. Confiava que havia alguém de seu time por ali só esperando o momento para agir.

— Não tão rápido. – Chanyeol, filho de Hermes, saiu de trás de uma árvore com um sorriso astuto.

— Ei, Chanyeol. – Sehun moveu o chicote procurando os olhos do outro com os seus, sua voz possuía um tom suave. Quase melodioso.

— Eu não vou cair nessa, cara.

— Eu só preciso que você largue a espada, Chany. – Sehun sorriu e viu os lábios de Chanyeol tremer. Era questão de tempo até ele aceitar.

— Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça e brandiu a espada.

Sehun suspirou e estalou o chicote, observando Chanyeol dar um passo involuntário para trás. Todos sabiam que o chicote de Sehun era envenenado e ninguém era tolo o bastante para deixar-se ser ferido à toa.

— Não vou cair nessa, cara. – Chanyeol repetiu.

— Eu não quero brigar... Só preciso que você solte a espada, Channie. – Sehun deu um passo para frente tirando o capacete para que seus olhos ficassem mais visíveis e abriu um sorriso de lado, sexy. – Você pode fazer isso por mim, não pode?

A mão de Chanyeol tremeu um pouco e logo a espada caiu no chão, Sehun agachou-se mantendo o contato visual, quebrando-o apenas para jogar a espada o mais longe que conseguisse torcendo para que não decepasse ninguém no caminho.

— Quê…? – Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e rosnou ao voltar a si – Droga! Não acredito que cai nisso!

— Todo mundo cai nesse truque sujo uma hora ou outra. – A voz saindo das sombras agitou uma criação de borboletas dentro do estômago de Sehun, era a primeira vez que a ouvia tão próxima de si desde a briga. – Proteja a bandeira, Chanyeol. Eu cuido dele, seu Charme não funciona comigo.

Sehun queria sorrir quando virou-se de frente para Zitao, o garoto segurava o capacete em uma das mãos e apoiava a espada despreocupadamente no ombro quase como se estivesse ali há muito tempo e o filho de Afrodite nem duvidava disso, o Huang sempre fora bom em se esconder nas sombras.

— Não funciona? – Sehun falou, seu chicote tomando a forma de pulseira, e Zitao nem fez menção de desviar o olhar quando balançou a cabeça em negativa.

E foi naquele momento que uma luz se acendeu na mente de Sehun e ele simplesmente soube.

A sensação de vazio no último mês, seu coração acelerado, os toques, as borboletas no estômago e a forma como a risada de Tao era seu som favorito no mundo todo… Os sentimentos sempre estiveram ali e ele só não enxergava.

Ele amava Huang Zitao. Com todo seu coração e com toda a sua alma.

— Taozi, eu… – Sehun umedeceu os lábios sem saber o que dizer. Ele não queria mais aquela situação horrível, não queria mais ficar longe. Deu um passo para a frente deixando seu capacete cair no chão, de repente a captura a bandeira não importava mais e tudo o que ele precisava era ultrapassar aquele abismo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Tao quando ele ouviu o apelido.

— Eu sei. – Tao disse e colocou sua espada na bainha apenas para puxar o amigo para um abraço apertado, também soltando seu capacete.

Sehun deixou-se envolver pelos braços do Huang sentindo aquela sensação familiar de finalmente estar de volta ao lugar onde ele pertencia, era quase como se nunca tivessem se separado. Ele sentira tanto a falta do calor do corpo de seu Taozi, de seu cheiro, que não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em um motivo para ter ficado tanto tempo longe.

Mas talvez, se não fosse pelo último mês, Sehun nunca teria notado o que estava em sua frente o tempo todo.

— Eu senti sua falta. – Tao disse baixinho e Sehun fechou os olhos bebendo de cada palavra.

Como um bom filho de Afrodite, Sehun não pensou em nada quando se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos escuros de Zitao. Sua mão deslizou suavemente pelo rosto do amigo e deixou seu olhar cair para os lábios bonitos do Huang.

— Eu também senti a sua. – Disse tão baixo que se não estivessem tão próximos, com as respirações se misturando, talvez Zitao não tivesse ouvido.

Então, sem esperar uma resposta, Sehun colou seus lábios pela primeira vez.

☠♡

Sehun sentia o corpo todo dolorido pela luta e pelas horas caminhando pela praia atrás de uma pessoa que claramente não queria ser encontrada. Talvez Kyungsoo estivesse certo e tenha sido um erro ter se esforçado tanto para ir atrás de alguém como o Huang. Suspirou e deixou-se cair de joelhos, estava tão cansado e com tanto sono que poderia deitar ali agora mesmo e morrer. Era difícil acreditar que nadara tanto para morrer na praia.

Soltou um sorriso sem humor olhando para o mar que se estendia a sua frente, a lua ainda alta no céu. Era irônico como aquele ditado se encaixava tão bem com a sua situação.

Deitou na areia e observou as poucas estrelas tímidas que brilhavam depois que a chuva fora embora. Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de todos os motivos que o levaram até ali, tudo o que o fazia amar Zitao com todo o seu ser. Deixou sua mente vagar pelos dois anos perfeitos de namoro que se seguiram após o primeiro beijo, relembrou cada detalhe do rosto de seu Taozi e a forma como seus lábios ficavam inchadinhos depois de horas e horas se pegando escondido.

Ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, Sehun nunca prestara atenção à parte técnica do beijo quando se tratava de Tao – até porque o garoto não era muito bom nisso no início, mas a prática com toda certeza o levara a perfeição. Sentiu os olhos queimarem e desejou com todas as forças ser por causa do pó de Lâmia porque ele havia prometido para si mesmo que não iria gastar nenhuma lágrima a mais com Zitao.

E quebrando a sua própria promessa, Sehun sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Doía como o inferno sempre que se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos, da felicidade efêmera que compartilharam, da primeira vez que transaram e como foi tão desajeitado que não conseguiam parar de rir… Eles eram melhor amigos, eram namorados, eram a droga do primeiro amor um do outro. Porra, fora Tao que o convencera a acreditar nesse sentimento de merda! E para quê? Para simplesmente ir embora na calada da noite sem nem ao menos se despedir? Para servir de peão para os malditos deuses e para matar quase mil pessoas? Era para isso que servia o amor?

Ele queria gritar, ele queria chamar sua mãe na sua frente e amaldiçoá-la por fazê-lo se sentir assim. Por que ele simplesmente não conseguia esquecer? Seguir em frente? Superar? Ninguém devia ter tanto poder sobre o outro, isso não era justo. Simplesmente não era.

Enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em sair e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Enxurradas de memórias invadindo sua mente e massacrando seu coração, tornando difícil a missão de parar de chorar. Tudo havia começado a dar errado na noite de um dos torneios mensais que sempre faziam, na noite da terça-feira em que Huang Zitao fora reclamado por seu pai no meio de uma batalha quando uma foice negra literalmente caiu dos céus em sua frente.

Sehun lembrava-se do silêncio e da voz de Quíron dizendo de forma incrédula:

— Salve Huang Zitao, filho de Thanatos, a personificação da Morte.

E o caos que se seguiu quando arrastaram um Tao tão confuso quanto todos os outros semideuses para dentro da Casa Grande. Na época ainda não existia a Grande Profecia e nem tinham qualquer indício do futuro, mas todos sabiam que ser filho da Morte não era uma coisa boa. Era de conhecimento geral que Thanatos era um dos deuses proibidos de terem filhos, sabiam de sua ganância e de sua maldade, e sabiam que precisavam entregar Tao nas mãos dos Olimpianos.

Parecia impossível que Zitao fosse filho de alguém tão mal quanto Thanatos o era.

Ninguém sabia exatamente o que acontecera naquela noite e quando Sehun finalmente conseguiu dormir, foi acordado pelo próprio Quíron e levado para interrogamento na Casa Grande. Aparentemente Huang Zitao havia fugido do Acampamento Meio-Sangue sem deixar rastros e todos pareciam acreditar que Sehun tinha algo a ver com isso.

Foram horas e horas em que ele repetiu infinitas vezes que não sabia onde o namorado estava e a cada vez que repetia a mesma história, sentia seu coração se quebrar um pouco mais. A cada minuto o abandono tornava-se mais real e ele não conseguia entender porque Tao não o levara com ele.

Sabia que o namorado conseguiria entrar em seu Chalé e o acordar sem chamar atenção nenhuma, já havia feito isso tantas vezes antes e não levaria mais que cinco minutos. E Tao sabia que Sehun o seguiria até o tártaro se fosse necessário, por isso o Oh não conseguia entender o que fizera com que ele fosse deixado para trás como se fosse uma camiseta velha.

Era perto do entardecer quando a velha Oráculo proferiu a nova Grande Profecia. Sehun estava na Casa Grande naquele momento, com Quíron e o Sr. D. repetindo as mesmas perguntas quando a senhora ruiva abriu a boca e disse as malditas palavras que selariam o destino da humanidade.

Como um cachorrinho, Sehun fora jogado para fora antes de ouvir a segunda parte da profecia. Mas o que ouvira, fora o suficiente para trazer um gosto amargo até a sua boca.

_O sangue derramado_

_Os corpos espalhados pelo chão_

_A morte dos inocentes será o primeiro sinal_

_Para o despertar do Caos._

_Contaminado pelo mal,_

_O herdeiro da Morte guiará a raça humana_

_Para seu terrível final._

O herdeiro da Morte. O filho de Thanatos. Huang Zitao. Seu namorado.

Sehun não quis acreditar. Lembrava-se de ter corrido o máximo que conseguia até alcançar a caverna que era o lugar deles, parte de si esperando encontrar Zitao ali, esperando-o para que pudessem fugir juntos. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma caverna vazia e um itinerário idiota grudado na parede. O ódio tomara conta de Sehun e ele quase conseguia ver a si mesmo rasgando o mapa e destruindo todas as lembranças que haviam ali.

Era impossível que Tao fosse guiar a raça humana para seu final, ele mal conseguia matar uma aranha sem chorar. E foi isso que disse inúmeras vezes quando os Olimpianos passaram a interrogá-lo, e tudo que todos faziam era balançar a cabeça e dizer:

— As pessoas não podem fugir de sua própria natureza.

Ele queria se agarrar ao seu Taozi com todas as suas forças, mas a cada dia que se passava conseguia vê-lo escorregando por seus dedos como areia.

Quando as semanas se arrastaram, os deuses pareceram se esquecer de Sehun. E então veio a primeira chacina, e depois a segunda e tudo parecia um terrível pesadelo até que Sehun tivera aquele sonho que ele sabia ter sido obra de sua mãe, mas fora o suficiente para despertar em si uma paixão que estava adormecida pela dor.

Sentou-se na areia esfregando seus olhos, Zitao não merecia suas lágrimas e mesmo assim havia derramado uma quantidade infinita por ele nos últimos meses. Respirou fundo pronto para colocar-se de pé e voltar a sua busca, havia chegado até ali e não iria desistir agora. Ele precisava olhar nos olhos de Tao pelo menos mais uma vez, nem que fosse para colocar um ponto final em suas histórias.

E foi então que ele ouviu o rosnado.

Revirou os olhos antes de colocar-se de pé e se virar para a origem do som esperando ver um cachorro, mas o que viu fez suas pernas tremerem. Ele definitivamente não tinha mais forças para lutar, ainda mais com a droga de um cão infernal. Sacou seu chicote e colocou-se em posição defensiva apenas para não morrer sem lutar porque ele sabia que iria morrer naquele instante.

Ele até podia ser filho de uma Olimpiana e ter treinado a vida inteira, mas nada o havia preparado para lutar contra uma Lâmia _e_ um cão infernal na mesma noite. E se ele sobrevivesse, definitivamente iria acabar com a raça de Huang Zitao por fazê-lo sofrer tanto e em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Observou as chamas brilhando dentro dos olhos do enorme cão preto e as patas dianteiras flexionadas pronto para saltar e rasgar a garganta de Sehun. O filho de Afrodite umedeceu os lábios preparando-se para o ataque que não aconteceu. Em seu lugar, uma voz que ele achara que nunca mais iria ouvir disse:

— Candy! Senta!

O enorme cão negro fechou a boca e obedeceu imediatamente. 

Mas Sehun não olhava para o animal. Seus olhos agora estavam fixos na imagem esguia do herdeiro da Morte em pé em cima de um barco próximo dali. Sehun não conseguia formular nenhum pensamento coerente e tinha certeza que seu coração havia parado de bater e sua alma tinha saído de seu corpo. Ele não havia planejado o que fazer quando encontrasse o Huang e agora que estava ali, tão próximo a ele, sentia um desejo estranho de fugir.

— É melhor entrar, Hunnie. – A voz de Zitao trouxe o filho de Afrodite de volta a realidade e ele piscou demoradamente duas vezes – A noite pode ser perigosa aqui fora.

Zitao sumiu dentro do barco como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sehun fechou os olhos e sentiu uma fúria crescer em seu peito, como ele poderia agir tão _normalmente_ depois de tudo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sehun avançou para o barco sem soltar o cabo de seu chicote. Ele até poderia não ter forças o suficiente para derrotar um cão infernal, mas com toda certeza ele conseguiria acabar com a raça de Zitao. Saltou para dentro do barco e abriu a porta que descia para a cabine…

E sentiu a fúria se esvair mais uma vez ao ver Zitao escorado na parede oposta com as mãos se contorcendo em nervosismo a sua frente e os olhos brilhando em sua direção. Ele conhecia o Huang melhor que ninguém, conseguia ler cada pedacinho do outro como se fosse um livro ilustrado e só de olhar para ele conseguia dizer que Tao estava tão confuso quanto si. Era óbvio pela forma como seus pés batiam ritmadamente contra o chão e como a língua percorria pelos seus lábios que ele também não sabia o que fazer, que ele queria correr até Sehun e beijá-lo tanto quanto Sehun o queria.

Mas Sehun não poderia ignorar como Tao estava diferente. Seu corpo estava ainda mais magro e ele conseguia ver marcas de sangue na camiseta surrada, as olheiras sob seus olhos estavam ainda mais profundas e havia um corte em sua bochecha que parecia recente. 

Sehun sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer e os olhos queimarem novamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Hunnie? – Tao falou baixinho deixando seu olhar percorrer cada detalhe do corpo de Sehun.

— O que você acha, seu idiota? – Sehun balançou a cabeça não suportando olhar para Tao – Você faz ideia do que eu passei para encontrar você? Eu tive que enfrentar a porra da Lâmia! E eu quase fui devorado por um cão infernal!

— A Candy não faria mal a você. – Tao murmurou e Sehun riu sentindo o ódio lhe corroer.

Todas as lembranças dolorosas o atacavam de uma vez, finalmente ele tinha a oportunidade de jogar todas as palavras que o sufocavam de uma vez na cara de Tao e não era aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquela boca maravilhosa que o fariam esquecer o inferno que fora o último mês.

— Por que, ZiTao? – O outro se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome – Só me diga o porquê! Você pelo menos tem a droga de um motivo para tudo isso? Para as mortes e para… Para tudo o mais?

Tao abaixou o olhar, constrangido, e Sehun conseguia ver o tremor em seus lábios que indicavam que o filho de Thanatos iria começar a chorar.

— Não ouse chorar! Você não tem esse direito! – Sehun rosnou dando um passo à frente – Você faz ideia do inferno que foi esses últimos meses? E tudo por que? Só me dê a droga de um motivo para eu acreditar que não foi você ou pelo menos uma justificativa plausível!

— E-eu não posso. – Tao ergueu o olhar e Sehun vacilou ao ver a trilha de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Tao.

Era doloroso demais vê-lo chorar tão perto de si e não poder abraçá-lo, e garantir que tudo iria ficar bem.

— Você não devia ter vindo, Hunnie. – Tao esfregou os olhos com a mão – Eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você, então v-vai embora. Por favor.

— Não. Você me abandonou uma vez sem dizer porra nenhuma, dessa vez eu não vou embora enquanto eu não ouvir uma explicação!

— Eu não posso, Hunnie. Nem se eu quisesse. – Tao engoliu em seco esforçando-se para não chorar – Eu jurei pelo Rio Estige.

— Foi seu pai? Ele teve algo a ver com isso? – Tao não respondeu e Sehun deu mais um passo à frente.

Zitao parecia tão frágil e tão pequeno que Sehun queria ser capaz de esquecer tudo o que havia levado eles até ali. Queria esquecer os quase mil mortais que morreram sem necessidade, dos campistas que nunca voltaram, das noites que havia chorado até pegar no sono, queria esquecer a sensação de abandono que corroera seus ossos e esquecer toda a dor que ficara cravada em si.

Mas ele não conseguia. Ele não era capaz de simplesmente deixar tudo pra lá.

— Eles te mandaram, Hunnie? – Tao falou baixinho e sua voz soou um tanto quebrada.

Como poderia ser _ele_ o responsável por tanta crueldade?

— Não. – Sehun respondeu se aproximando mais, menos de dois metros os separando agora. – Na verdade, eu fugi.

— Desertor. – Tao falou e um sorriso brincou no canto de seus lábios quando ele ergueu o olhar em busca dos de Sehun.

— O que não fazemos por amor. – Sehun resmungou e, só naquele momento, deixou que sua arma retornasse para a forma de pulseira.

O sorriso de Tao cresceu um pouquinho.

— Você ainda me ama? – A voz soou insegura, ainda quebradiça, mas ainda era o mesmo de sempre.

— Não poderia deixar de amar, nem se eu quisesse. – Sehun bufou e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando Tao diminuiu a distância entre eles.

— Nem eu.

Estavam tão perto naquele momento que ele poderia apenas esticar a mão e tocá-lo. No entanto, foi Tao quem o fez.

Um toque sutil em sua bochecha, tão suave que quase não encostava. E Sehun se sentiu como a droga de um cachorrinho carente quando inclinou seu rosto para receber mais daquele toque sentindo toda eletricidade percorrer por seu corpo.

— Venha comigo, Taozi. Por favor. – Ele murmurou suavemente buscando os olhos de Tao com os seus.

— Não faça isso, Hunnie. – Tao respondeu baixinho inclinando-se para encostar a testa na sua.

— P-por favor, venha comigo. – Sehun soluçou sentindo uma lágrima teimosa sair de seu olho. Ele sabia que não podia deixar sua voz vacilar para que o charme funcionasse, mas não conseguia.

— Não vai funcionar, Hunnie. – Tao fechou os olhos, os lábios roçando um no outro a cada palavra dita e seus dedos deslizando devagar até envolveram a nuca de Sehun.

E mesmo que não fosse capaz de esquecer tudo, como poderia resistir àquele momento? Sehun fechou seus olhos e aproveitou o gosto agridoce do beijo de Tao, do seu Taozi. E por um momento permitiu-se fingir que estava tudo bem, que eles eram apenas dois jovens adolescentes beijando-se em um barco e que não havia uma Grande Profecia e nem que seu namorado talvez fosse o responsável por tantas coisas cruéis.

Deixou seus dedos se perderem nos cabelos de Tao, aproveitando cada sensação provocada pela língua do outro percorrendo sua boca. Ele havia sentido tanta falta do Huang que seu corpo chegava a doer na expectativa por mais e mais contato. Não se importou com o baque surdo de sua mochila contra o chão e nem com a dor em seu ombro quando foi empurrado contra a parede da cabine.

— Você quer tomar um banho comigo? – Tao falou afastando-se apenas por alguns milímetros quando o fôlego acabou. 

— Você está insinuando que estou fedendo? – Sehun retrucou franzindo o cenho e gravou em sua alma a risada divertida que Tao soltou.

— Bem, você está. – Tao brincou, mas logo tomou novamente a boca de Sehun em um beijo tão intenso que o Oh sentiu as pernas um tanto bambas. Por todos os deuses, ele _quase_ havia se esquecido de quão bom Tao havia se tornado com a língua.

Separando-se o mínimo possível, Sehun deixou-se ser guiado até estar dentro do banheiro. Seu corpo parecia responder automaticamente ao contato de seu namorado, cada beijo mais intenso ou toque mais firme parecia causar em Sehun uma onda de sensações que ele achara que nunca mais iria sentir. Buscou a barra da camiseta de Tao e a puxou, jogando-a no chão perto deles, e quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o peito do Huang.

Havia várias cicatrizes que não existiam antes de Tao ir embora, mas nada daquilo era mais assustador do que os muitos cortes ainda abertos e hematomas que coloriam seu peitoral.

— Não se preocupe com isso. – Tao sussurrou tomando os lábios de Sehun nos seus.

No entanto, aquilo o preocupava sim. Ele sabia que Tao, como todos os filhos de Thanatos, sempre tivera uma boa regeneração e para os machucados estarem tão feios só haviam duas opções, ou aquilo havia acontecido poucas horas antes ou havia sido tão profundo que nem mesmo alguém como Tao conseguia se recuperar rápido.

E acima de tudo, aquilo era um lembrete de tudo que estava acontecendo nos últimos meses. Ele não conseguiria esquecer, por mais que tentasse.

— A gente precisa limpar esses ferimentos. – Sehun sussurrou afastando-se um pouco e a distância parecia enorme, mesmo que fossem apenas poucos centímetros que os separassem agora.

Os olhos de Tao demoraram a entrar em foco, inebriados pelo prazer causado pelos beijos intensos. Ele piscou demoradamente, as mãos ainda em um aperto firme na cintura de Sehun.

— Você também está machucado. – Tao pontuou puxando a barra da camiseta do namorado para cima até que a tivesse tirado, expondo as horríveis feridas causadas pelo combate com a Lâmia.

Bem devagar, cuidadoso, Tao contornou onde a garra do demônio havia perfurado sua pele e Sehun sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo que nada tinha a ver com a dor.

— E você ainda está cheio da areia do monstro, Hunnie. – Sua voz era tão sensual naqueles momentos. – Se você não quiser fazer nada, podemos apenas tomar um banho… Okay?

Sehun assentiu e ele sabia que era humanamente impossível que conseguisse tomar banho com Huang Zitao, mesmo depois de tudo, e não desejar sentí-lo dentro de si nem que fosse por uma última vez.

☠♡

Sehun abraçou um pouco mais forte a cintura de Zitao sentindo-se um tanto embriagado pelo cheiro gostoso que se desprendia da pele do namorado e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço depositando um leve selar ali. Tao riu um pouco virando-se de frente para si, sempre fora muito sensível naquela região.

Ficaram deitados ali, naquele colchonete fino sentindo o balançar suave do barco, por um longo tempo e com os rostos tão próximos que os hálitos se misturavam, mas sem nem ao menos ousarem desviar o olhar um do outro. Sehun deixou um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios enquanto seu olhar percorria cada detalhe do outro, quase como se quisesse decorá-lo inteirinho. 

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Sehun sussurrou mesmo que não houvesse ninguém na cabine.

As mãos de Tao percorreram a cintura de Sehun até pararem em sua curva, então puxou-o para frente deixando que seus lábios quase se juntassem.

— Eu sinto tanto por ter te feito sofrer, Hunnie. De todas as pessoas do mundo, você era a única que não merecia ter passado por tudo que te fiz passar… – Seus lábios se tocaram à medida que as palavras saiam de sua boca, sem de fato se beijarem – Eu pensava em você todos os dias, meu amor.

Sehun fechou os olhos e juntou seu lábios em um beijo inocente, dizendo através daquele toque singelo tudo o que não conseguia colocar em palavras. Sabia que Tao o conhecia bem demais para reconhecer o gosto de despedida, mas torcia para que ele interpretasse de uma forma menos dolorosa do realmente o era.

O beijo não tinha um teor sexual, era apenas o encontro de duas bocas que se conheciam e sentiam dolorosamente a falta uma da outra.

Eles não falaram sobre o futuro e Sehun desistiu de questionar o passado. Durante aquelas poucas horas juntos apenas desfrutaram da companhia um do outro, beijavam-se preguiçosamente e conversavam sobre assuntos que estavam em uma zona segura. E pela primeira vez em muitos meses, finalmente Sehun tinha seu Taozi dormindo suavemente em seus braços.

Sentia o peito de Tao subir e descer em uma ressonar baixinho, já fazia algumas horas que o garoto havia pego no sono sentindo-se protegido por ter os braços de Sehun em torno de si e, no entanto, o filho de Afrodite não estava nem perto de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos. Não podia negar a pontada de culpa na boca de seu estômago ao observar a tranquilidade com que seu namorado dormia sem temer que nada de mal pudesse lhe acontecer, talvez aquele fosse o primeiro sono de qualidade que o Huang tinha em muito tempo.

As lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pelo rosto de Sehun quando ele desvencilhou um de seus braços, buscando na mochila ao seu lado a adaga que havia guardado após seu banho. Ele não era inocente em acreditar que conseguiria simplesmente matar seu Taozi e que tudo ficaria bem, ele era filho da personificação da Morte, era bem provável que Thanatos se recusasse a ceifar sua alma…

Então existia apenas uma solução para que todo aquele pesadelo chegasse ao final. Enquanto girava a arma nas mãos, bem devagar para que Tao não acordasse, sua mente foi invadida por imagens de todos os momentos que passaram juntos e as lágrimas verteram com mais força. Ele queria _tanto_ que tudo fosse diferente e não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar o que faria sem seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amor, seu _namorado_ ao seu lado.

E não havia nenhum pedido no mundo que poderia suprir o vazio que iria ficar dentro de si ou sarar a dor em sua própria alma.

Mas era o certo a fazer.

— Eu sempre vou amar você. – Murmurou reprimindo um soluço.

E afundou a adaga no peito de Tao. Naquele instante, sentiu como se a arma perfurasse seu próprio coração, era como se ele estivesse se submergindo em um oceano de dor e nunca mais fosse conseguir respirar. No entanto, sabia que ainda não havia acabado. Ele ainda precisava invocar o nome do único deus que colocaria o ponto final em tudo aquilo.

Baixinho, porque tinha certeza que _ele_ o ouviria de qualquer forma, e com a voz tão quebradiça quanto ele se sentia, Sehun disse:

— Zeus, eu o encontrei.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer ao @flopinhos por esse desafio maravilhoso e a todas as pessoas que fazem parte desse projeto por todo apoio e dedicação. Vocês são incríveis <3  
> Também gostaria de agradecer a @NielsonChan por ter betado essa fic pra mim. Sério, Geo, não sei o que seria de mim sem você <3 <3  
> E por fim, mas não menos importante, queria agradecer a @Hoppas por essa capa incrível. O talento em forma de pessoa ( @taownzi no twitter). Ela faz parte de um projeto maravilhoso, então vão dar uma olhadinha ( @EXOSProject ).


End file.
